Indigo Zap
Indigo Zap is a female human and one of the Crystal Prep Academy Shadow Bolts and also one of the former villains in Scooby-Doo and the Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. She is voiced by Kelly Sheridan, who also voiced Starlight Glimmer, Sassy Saddles, and Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. Description Indigo Zap's hairstyle, goggles, and eye color closely resemble those of Rainbow Dash's nemesis Lightning Dust (Brittney Irvin) in animation. The prototype of Indigo Zap's toy model also shares Lightning Dust's hair and skin color. On the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games DVD/Blu-ray audio commentary, Ishi Rudell mentions that Indigo Zap's role in the movie was originally going to be Lightning Dust, with Joshua Haber adding that Spitfire was also considered, but felt she "wasn't quite mean, unfriendly, antagonistic, hostile, sadistic, unsympathetic, cruel, or nasty enough". Indigo Zap was created due to the writers wanting a new character. Personality Indigo Zap has a similar personality to Rainbow Dash (Ashleigh Ball), in that she is extremely competitive and has an unbridled passion for winning, even by Crystal Prep Academy's standards. However, much like her schoolmates, she lacks sportsmanship and has a tendency to push others around, whether by accident or to gloat over her victories. When she believes Canterlot High School is cheating by using magic, she is willing to use peer pressure on Twilight (Tara Strong) in order to help their team level the playing field. She later reveals a compassionate side to herself by rushing in to save her rivals when her team's actions put both schools in danger. Planning to kill Mr. Hargensen Indigo Zap had sent her four cronies Sour Sweet (Sharon Alexander), Sunny Flare (Brittney Irvin), Lemon Zest (Shannon Chan-Kent), and Sugarcoat (Sienna Bohn) respectively to find a treasure on a Mexican American land in Arizona. The man named Mr. Hargensen was to steal the treasure from them and bring it to Indigo Zap. However, Mr. Hargensen fell in love with an unnamed woman and married her. Indigo Zap had Mr. Hargensen murdered 13 years later. Seventeen years after the death Mr. Hargensen, Jonah Weatherly steals his soul in order to regain his teenage appearance. Ending description A dark blue limo rolls up by a mansion. Indigo Zap looks out the window anxiously. An hour later, Indigo Zap breaks into a drug lord's mansion and angrily attacks him. The unnamed drug lord points to a coffee table with photographs of Monica Jones (Rachel Blanchard) on it. Ending description 2 A dark green limo rolls up by a mansion. Indigo Zap looks out the window anxiously. About an hour later, Indigo Zap breaks into a drug lord's mansion and violently attacks him. The drug crime lord points to a dining table with a photographs of Lonnie Lincoln's daughter, Janice Lincoln (Claire Rushbrook) on it. Signature moves *'Banshee Scream': One of her most well-known signature moves. She screams at super high volume, and it stuns the victim, giving her a free hit. This attack is borrowed from Carrie White (Chloe Grace Moretz). *'Levitate': Indigo Zap uses her flying abilities to float in mid-air. *'Star Screamer': Indigo Zap fires a dark bluish-turquoise fireball at her opponent. She can do this while floating in the air as well. Most importantly, she can also fire a lower version of this projectile from a crouching/ducking position. The enhanced version is named Power Fireball, and the enhanced lower version is named Low Fire. The fireball produced is stronger and knocks the opponent down. *'Double Star Screamer': Indigo Zap could fire two fireballs from her mouth. *'Sliding Foot Grab': Indigo Zap slides towards the opponent. If she connects, she grabs onto the opponent's feet, causing them to wobble, then brings her own feet over to kick the opponent in the head. (Equestria Girls: Deception and Trickery) *'Hair Whip': Used as her signature grabbing move, Indigo Zap wraps her victim in her long hair and sends them flying to the other side of the battle arena. The enhanced version is called Hair Throw or Hair Toss. Indigo Zap will slam the victim multiple times before releasing them. *'Step Up': Indigo Zap performs a gymnastic front walkover, kicking the opponent. If the move connects, she follows it up with a backward aerial cartwheel which kicks the opponent upward. The enhanced version is called Step Over. Instead of hitting the opponent with a cartwheel, Sindel cartwheels over the opponent and then kicks them away. *'Ghostly Shriek': A variation of Banshee Scream, with the only difference being is that this attack hits high instead of mid. Replaces Banshee Scream when Maleficent March is equipped. *'Mane Squeeze': Indigo Zap grabs the opponent with her long hair and pulls them towards herself before kicking them away like a soccer ball. Amplifying the move has Indigo Zap slam the opponent into the ground and toss them away like a rag doll or has the option to throw the opponent in the opposite direction. *'Hair Cut': Indigo Zap hops forward and whips her long hair upwards, uppercutting her victim. This ability requires two ability slots. Amplifying the move has Indigo Zap follow up with another uppercut. *'Maleficent March': Indigo Zap starts walking towards her opponent and releases a powerful scream. This move can be delayed to make her walk further. Amplifying the move makes Indigo Zap scream continuously while walking forward, repeatedly hitting the victim. *'Banshee Dash': Indigo Zap sends out the banshee mid-air to hit the opponent. This ability conflicts with Banshee Barrage when equipped, disabling the option to select Banshee Barrage. *'Whip and Flip': Indigo Zap leaps forward and grabs the victim with her long hair, slamming them to the ground like a rag doll. If Indigo Zap connects the move as a Counter or a Punish against a low attack, the attack is turned into a Crushing Blow, with the slam shattering the opponent's spine like a mirror, dealing increased damage, and sending the opponent high in the air for a juggle. Royal Trap: Indigo Zap creates a bluish-purple orb mid-air that sends unblock-able projectiles at the opponent when they're close to it. This ability conflicts with Deadly Echo and Bellowing Banshee when equipped, disabling the option to select Deadly Echo or Bellowing Banshee. *'Deadly Echo': Indigo Zap uses her scream to propel herself forward mid-air. This ability conflicts with Bellowing Banshee and Royal Trap when equipped, disabling the option to select Bellowing Banshee or Royal Trap. *'X-Ray Move - Get Lost': Indigo Zap grabs her victim's leg with her long hair, then she kicks her opponent in the groin, then she brings her elbow down on their knee, breaking it and uses her Banshee Scream to send her victim flying in front of her. Finishing moves *'Guan Dao Copter': Indigo Zap throws her victim in the air above her like a rag doll, then pulls out her guan dao and begins spinning it in the air. As the victim falls onto it, they are sliced into pieces. *'Sonic Scream': Indigo Zap screams with such force that her victim's body is torn into pieces. *'Headache': Indigo Zap screams into her victim's ear, tearing the opposite half of their head apart. *'Mouthful': Indigo Zap conjures an energy ball by screaming on her hand, and proceeds to shove it into her victim's mouth. She holds their mouth closed until their head explodes like a balloon. Other finishing moves *'Neck Breaker': Indigo Zap gracefully leaps into the air and does a backflip, only to land (less gracefully) on her head, snapping her own neck in the process, spilling blood. Quotes *Come closer if you dare! I will finish what Dr. Eggman, Dave the Intern, and the Lightning Bolt Society could not. *You're so pathetic and weak! *(to Starfire) Someone like you needs a stronger leadership. (Starfire: Like what, huh? Like we'll accept your authority or something?) Please! Your pathetic friends crave for domination. *(to Starfire, while referring to Simon Seville) Is Simon Seville a competent fighter? (Starfire: That's none of your freaking business.) Well, perhaps he'll serve as my minion. *(Starfire: It looks your friends picked a wrong fight.) Nothing on this world can stop us, Starfire. (Starfire: Two words, witch: Nuclear weapons.) *(to William Riva) Iron Will wouldn't hired a coward like you. *(to Victoria Snow) Iron Will wouldn't marry a coward like you. *(to Tombstone/Lonnie Lincoln, while referring to his daughter Janice Lincoln/Lady Beetle) Is Janice Lincoln a competent fighter? (Tombstone/Lonnie Lincoln: That's clearly none of your god-damn business.) Perhaps she'll serve as my right-hand woman. *(Starfire: Simon Seville's mine, Indigo Zap.) The poor chipmunk boy must have no standards at all. (Starfire: You could use a nip and tuck yourself, freak.) *(during the mirror battle intro) You don't smell like a clone to me. (Indigo Zap #2: I'm from another world by the way.) Apparently one where I have no style. *(during the mirror battle intro) You cannot take my place! (Indigo Zap #2: Your place, your friends, and everything!) You'll have none of it, impostor. *(during the mirror battle intro) I never knew I had a twin sister. (Indigo Zap #2: We'll share everything, the world is ours!) My dear, I don't like to share. *(during the mirror battle intro) Iron Will and Jonah Weatherly had me cloned from you. (Indigo Zap #2: That's impossible!) With Iron Will and Jonah Weatherly, anything is possible. *(to Trixie Lulamoon, while referring to Nancy Weatherly) Trusting Nancy Weatherly is a bad idea. (Trixie Lulamoon: Not after enhancements like mine.) I'll reduce them to ashes. *(to Trixie Lulamoon) You're like the sister I never had. (Trixie Lulamoon: And you reminds me of somebody that I hate.) An attribute they and I won't share. *(Trixie Lulamoon: Lavender Lace and Fuchsia Blush will be your ally.) Your friends will kiss my damn ring. (Trixie Lulamoon: Absolutely not.) *(to Warren Weatherly) Never trust the hell. (Warren Weatherly: Nor kings their queens, Indigo Zap.) Principal Cinch was too coward to save the Crystal Prep Academy from dangers. *(Warren Weatherly: Your destiny is to serve the hell.) I would never submit to Sunny Flare. (Warren Weatherly: And that is why she killed you.) *(to Warren Weatherly, while referring to her demise at the hands of Sunny Flare) So, how did you know Sunny Flare killed me? (Warren Weatherly: Because I helped her to resurrect you from the dead.) Helped enslave me, you mean. *(Warren Weatherly: You could have been a mighty queen.) My fate has yet to be decided, Mr. Weatherly. (Warren Weatherly: I have decided it for you.) *(Applejack: What do you expect from me?) Flattery, service, worship. (Applejack: And I thought Fluttershy was a diva.) *(to Applejack) Imagine waging wars with the Crystal Prep Academy armies. (Applejack: After my parents died, I stop wars, I don't start them.) Which is why the Canterlot High will be easily conquered. *(to Applejack) Submit to me, and I'll spare your friends. (Applejack: Your blue hair grow like Pinocchio's nose when you tell a lie?) It grows whenever I kill bad people. *(to Augustus Raven) Do you ever slow down, Augustus Raven? (Augustus Raven: What would be the point of that?) To enjoy what little is left of your damn life. *(to Augustus Raven, about his hook swords) Those hook swords look like fun. (Augustus Raven: The hell kind of fun you talking about anyway?) Dissecting corpses, of course! *(Augustus Raven: Like hell I'm one of your subjects.) And yet, you will be, Augustus Raven. (Augustus Raven: And that was never the deal, Indigo Zap.) *(Augustus Raven: I really hate to bust up Iron Will's woman.) I can break you with a high scream. (Augustus Raven: Then maybe I'll break your freaking sound barrier first.) *(to Sour Sweet) Iron Will shows you favor. (Sour Sweet: He hired me as his dark mage.) Did he mention dark Equestrian magic leads to insanity? *(Sour Sweet: I've always wanted to learn from you, Indigo Zap.) Be warned, Sour Sweet, I disliked sycophants. (Sour Sweet: I followed no one blindly, Indigo Zap.) *(to Sour Sweet, laughs hysterically) You dare to attack me, Sour Sweet? (Sour Sweet: I will be Iron Will's right-hand woman.) You aren't even competition. *(Sour Sweet: You hold the power of the Equestrian magic.) Iron Will wouldn't marry a weakling like you, Sour Sweet. (Indigo Zap: I'll bleed your power and make him mine!) *(to Sonata Dusk) You were my bodyguard once, Sonata Dusk. (Sonata Dusk: I was to prevent a suicide?) Suicide, huh? You wretched siren! Sunny Flare killed me in cold blood! *(Sonata Dusk: Long time no see, Indigo Zap.) You will address me as Indigo Zap. (Sonata Dusk: You will address me as Sonata Dusk.) *(Sonata Dusk: The siren councils is better off with you dead.) You still resent me, Sonata Dusk? (Sonata Dusk: Actually, yes.) *(to Sonata Dusk) Did you aid Sunny Flare in deceiving Iron Will? (Sonata Dusk: From my prison cell in Jonah Weatherly's lair.) So, who is it that freed you from there? *(to Sonata Dusk, while referring to Nancy Weatherly) I will give you what Nancy Weatherly refuses. (Shadow the Hedgehog: So, what could that possibly be?) Death's sweet embrace, of course. *Shadow the Hedgehog: Many males have fallen serving you.) And here you are, a male who rises on cue. (Shadow the Hedgehog: I wasn't created for you, wretched human.) *(to Shadow the Hedgehog) So, what have you seen in my history? (Shadow the Hedgehog: Betrayal, cruelty, deception, incrimination, kidnapping, attempted genocide, assassination, manslaughter, trickery, and treachery.) A survivor's legacy, Shadow. *(Shadow the Hedgehog: Abide Nancy Weatherly's will, Indigo Zap.) Only if Adagio Dazzle is erased from history. (Shadow the Hedgehog: Nancy Weatherly will not betrayed her minion.) *(Juniper Montage: Why do you betray Nancy Weatherly?) Her deception and lies cost me my friends. (Juniper Montage: You're kidding, right?) *(Juniper Montage: Your destiny is to balance the realms.) And how will I accomplish that? (Juniper Montage: By dying, of course.) *(chuckles) I laugh at you, Ms. Montage. (Juniper Montage: I will balance everything.) Not on back, Juniper Montage. *(to Juniper Montage, while referring to Nancy Weatherly's evil plan) So, what do I gain from Nancy Weatherly's evil plan? (Juniper Montage: She reunited you with Iron Will.) That is his gain. So, what is mine? *(to Iron Will, about Sunny Flare's deception) Sunny Flare deceived you, you pathetic fool! (Iron Will: That's impossible! Iron Will is no one's fool!) You sad, embarrassing, wreck of a minotaur. *(to Iron Will) I married you for your strength and power. (Iron Will: Come to me. Then I'll show you both.) You had better, Iron Will. *(Iron Will: So, tell me something only Indigo Zap would know.) Sunny flare killed me in cold blood right under your damn nose. (Iron Will: You lie, impostor.) *(Iron Will: Return and again be my princess.) Prove it to me that you haven't grown weak and pathetic. (Iron Will: Just as I remember.) *(Brittany Miller: Indigo Zap, you're back!) To return your throne to Iron Will. (Brittany Miller: Is this one of Iron Will tricks or something?) *(Brittany Miller: You helped Iron Will kill Janice Lincoln, Victoria Snow, Guterman, and William Riva?) And traded a weak minions for a strong one, of course. (Brittany Miller: How dare you, Indigo Zap!) *(to Brittany Miller) Come back to your best friend. (Brittany Miller: I'm not your friend anymore, Indigo Zap.) Don't deny your foolishness, Brittany Miller! *(to Brittany Miller) You have Janice Lincoln's bleeding heart. (Brittany Miller: That heart won Arizona's loyalty.) Then let all the people of Arizona mourn your demise. *(to Braeburn) You kept me from destroying Heroic City. (Braeburn: My sacrifice saved my family.) This time, nothing will save them now. *(Braeburn: I've killed you before.) You think you'll do so again? (Braeburn: The great spirit will guide my hands.) *(to Braeburn) Once more we fight, Braeburn. (Braeburn: It ends the same, Indigo Zap.) For you, perhaps. *(Braeburn: You betrayed humanity, Indigo Zap.) It was mine, to do with as I pleased. (Braeburn: Her people were not your plaything.) *(to Simon Seville) Bow down and lick my boots. (Simon Seville: Maybe next time, Indigo Zap.) I... said... kneel. *(to Simon Seville) Come to me, you handsome fighter. (Simon Seville: So, you want to carve my face on a tree?) More like carve it to pieces. *(Simon Seville: 1986 called. Wants its hair back.) My hair will be your doom, Simon Seville. (Simon Seville: It's definitely a nightmare.) *(Simon Seville: You reminds me of Kayako Saeki.) Indigo Zap, you stupid fool. (Simon Seville: From now on you're Naoko Kawamata.) *(to Fluttershy) You will serve as my new bodyguard. (Fluttershy: Thanks, but hard pass.) But first, you must learn your place. *(Fluttershy: Ding, dong. The witch is back.) Who the hell is this insignificant pink-haired girl? (Fluttershy: Fluttershy the Siren Slayer.) *(to Fluttershy) Impudent girls get bloody bottoms. (Fluttershy: Do not want to know what you're talking about.) You'll be spanked until you bleeds to death. *(Eleanor Miller: Pardon this imposition, Indigo Zap.) Impose yourself on somebody else, Eleanor Miller. (Eleanor Miller: What I do now, I do to free Equestria.) *(to Eleanor Miller) Beg for my forgiveness, you treasonous witch. (Eleanor Miller: You no longer hold sway, Indigo Zap.) Once the princess always the princess. *(to Eleanor Miller, while referring to Brittany Miller) You were to keep Brittany Miller in line. (Eleanor Miller: My loyalty was to her, not you.) Your first duty was to the throne! *(Jonah Weatherly: We never could trust Sunny Flare and Principal Cinch.) For all I know, you helped them murder me. (Jonah Weatherly: When I kill people that pissed me off, they stay dead.) *(to Jonah Weatherly) My soul is off-limits, Jonah Weatherly. (Jonah Weatherly: Not if it can serve a greater purpose.) No purpose is greater than me. *(Jonah Weatherly: I've heard rumors, Indigo Zap.) Rumors about what, huh? Tales of me acquiring your soul? (Jonah Weatherly: Obviously, such stories concern me.) *(to Jonah Weatherly) How are we to move forward? (Jonah Weatherly: Perhaps we should form an alliance or something.) We're both too deadly for that. *(to Katrina Weatherly, while referring to the late Sunny Flare) Sunny Flare and Principal Cinch hurt you very badly. (Katrina Weatherly: We all have scars.) Yours are inside and out. *(to Katrina Weatherly, while addressing her by her maiden name) Come to me Katrina Walls. (Katrina Weatherly: You have nothing to offer, Indigo Zap.) I offer the pleasure of serving me as my right-hand woman. *(Katrina Weatherly: You are too dangerous to live.) People say much the same of you. (Katrina Weatherly: I could never betray my own family.) *(Katrina Weatherly: My sword stopped the lives of Sunny Flare and Principal Cinch.) And for that, you will lead my army. (Katrina Weatherly: I am not here to lead your damn army.) *(to Pinkie Pie) Your bloodline descends from Switzerland. (Pinkie Pie: So, why did my ancestors flee your kingdom, huh?) Flee? I had them banished. *(Pinkie Pie: The Canterlot High students stand against the Crystal Prep.) I'll shatter your friends with a single high scream like a mirror. (Pinkie Pie: You're welcome to try, Indigo Zap.) *(Pinkie Pie: Casting out my ancestors was cruel.) It would have been better that I kill them all? (Pinkie Pie: Sooner or later, you may think so.) *(to Pinkie Pie) Pledge the Canterlot High students to me. (Pinkie Pie: And stain my friends with dishonor? I don't think so.) Comply or I'll help Trixie Lulamoon depose you. *(to Wallflower Blush, while referring to the late Fauntleroy Donaldson) You betrayed Fauntleroy Donaldson, Wallflower Blush. (Wallflower Blush: Why care for that insignificant bastard?) He was as much my friend as Brittany Miller. *(to Wallflower Blush) I will exterminate you once and for all. *(Wallflower Blush: So, why does Iron Will value you?) Why do you ask, witch? (Wallflower Blush: Because all others dislike you.) *(Wallflower Blush: This one can protect you from Sunny Flare.) You'll betray me to her, witch. (Wallflower Blush: Sonata Dusk was more easily deceived.) *(to Shaggy Rogers, while referring to Brittany Miller) Brittany Miller will always belong to me. (Shaggy Rogers: Not her, not even your friends.) Now you've gone too far. *(to Shaggy Rogers, while referring to his cowardly nature) You are a cowardly bastard. (Shaggy Rogers: Thanks for reminding me.) Now be gone from my presence! *(Shaggy Rogers: Brittany Miller had already suffered enough.) She doesn't need you to defend her. (Shaggy Rogers: That won't stop me from trying.) *(Shaggy Rogers: Your friend and I will marry.) No commoner will have my blessing. (Shaggy Rogers: Nobody's asking your permission.) *(to Jeanette Miller) You want me to scream for you? *(to Rainbow Dash) Have you ever been dominated? (Rainbow Dash: Are you offering, Indigo Zap?) Submit to me, and you may enjoy it. *(Rainbow Dash: Will you be humanity's ally?) I'm humanity's rightful queen. (Rainbow Dash: Not while my thunder strikes.) *(Rainbow Dash: Nancy Weatherly favors the hell.) Iron Will and I will rule an endless empire. (Rainbow Dash: As the minion of her minion, Adagio Dazzle.) *(to Rainbow Dash) Admit it, Rainbow Dash, you're a predator. (Rainbow Dash: The humanity will never attack Equestria.) If you could conquer Equestria, you would. *(to Alvin Seville, telling him to kiss her arm) Kiss my arm and call me goddess. (Alvin Seville: You cannot make me, Indigo Zap.) Oh, you think I can't? *(Alvin Seville: Without Jonah Weatherly's soul, you are nothing.) I've found a greater source of soul. (Alvin Seville: Let me guess: The Solo River.) *(Alvin Seville: What is so scary about you, besides the hair?) Come closer and I'll show you. (Alvin Seville: No time for love, crazy witch.) *(to Magneto) Did you aid Mystique in deceiving Janice Lincoln, Mysterio, Victoria Snow, Guterman, and William Riva. (Magneto: From my cell in Mysterio's lair?) So, who is it that freed you anyway? *(to Janice Lincoln/Lady Beetle) Not on my back, Janice Lincoln. *(Janice Lincoln/Lady Beetle: So, why do you betray Quentin Beck? His deception will cost my school. (Janice Lincoln: You treacherous witch.) *You betrayed Spider-Man, Mysterio. (Mysterio/Quentin Beck: Why do you care so much for that disgusting web slinger?) He was like my friend than Flash Thompson or Bradley Davis. (Indigo Zap mocks Mysterio/Quentin Beck for his deception and betrayal) *(mocking Janice Lincoln/Lady Beetle) I laugh at you, Lady Beetle. *(mocking William Riva) You're loyal only to yourself. *(mocking Victoria Snow) It looks like you're out of the job. *(mocking Guterman) Your services are no longer required. (Guterman: A deal is a deal, remember?) You'll get nothing, Guterman! *(mocking Mysterio/Quentin Beck) Mystique deceived you, you pathetic son of a witch! *(to William Riva) You still resent me, William Riva? *(mocking Dudley Dursley) You have your father's bleeding heart. *(mocking Marge Dursley) You have your sister-in-law's bleeding heart. *(mocking Petunia Dursley) Your have your husband's bleeding heart. *(to William Riva) You betrayed Tony Stark, William Riva. Appearances in other media In the 2017 one-shot comic issues Equestria Girls: Destroy All Sirens, featuring Brittany Miller and Fauntleroy Donaldson and published by IDW, Indigo Zap play a minor appearance before Principal Cinch's takeover of Crystal Prep Academy with an iron fist, and her biker jumpsuit is black, as opposed to the games' purplish magenta, which makes her appearance extremely identical to that of Lightning Dust. Her fate after the invasion was ignored, with just Vernon Dursley's death at the hands of Jonah Weatherly shown. She had another brief role in a special-edition tie-in manga, in which Sunny Flare cons her way into Heroic City by posing as a Dutch girl from Starfruit City, and she offers Indigo Zap a mysterious orb that she accepts, but it opens a portal through, which Adagio Dazzle and Katrina Weatherly (nee Walls) emerge, and they capture Heroic City. In the 2017 anime film Equestria Girls: Annihilation, Indigo Zap had a supporting role, with Kelly Sheridan reprise her role. Her general backstory with Brittany Miller (Christina Applegate) was kept intact, and in subplot, she is named the new general of Iron Will's extermination squads, following the death of Sugarcoat at the hands of Lucius Malfoy (Jason Isaacs) and Narcissa Malfoy (Helen McCrory); plus she works with Draco Malfoy (Thomas Felton) and his parents Lucius and Narcissa in luring the Americans into an ambush in Flower City, a task they fail and for which Draco Malfoy and his parents were sentenced to death by burning. In the final battle at the film's climax, Indigo Zap is defeated by Brittany Miller, who elects to spare her life. After the deaths of Gregory Goyle (Josh Herdman), Iron Will (Trevor Devall) Dudley Dursley (Harry Melling), Marge Dursley (Pamela Ferris), and Petunia Dursley (Fiona Shaw), Indigo Zap is brought back to life with the Death Eater's curse over her ultimately broken. Trivia *Before her debut, Indigo Zap never makes any appearances in the first three generations, although her existence is hinted multiple times by Miranda's husband Augustus Raven. *In Scooby-Doo and the Equestria Girls: The Roller Coaster of Friendship, Indigo Zap makes a non-speaking cameo (along with Sunny Flare). *The unnamed drug lord in Indigo Zap's ending somewhat bears an uncanny resemblance to Mark Bing (Dylan Bruno) in 1999 horror film The Rage: Carrie 2 or Bash Johnson (David Wittenberg) from Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2012-2015). Category:Redeemed villains Category:Heroines Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Reformed Characters